


sausage roll

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, I'm so sorry this is just a bad joke, M/M, OtaYuri Week, Pain, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please don't ask why I wrote this. It's just a joke. I swear to God.I do have a real Otayuri story coming out soon though so you know if you wanna stick around and see what that's about I'd appreciate itAgain, I'm so sorry. I apologise. I know you just wasted a few moments of your life you will never get back. I know this is gonna get me blacklisted by the YOI fandom.Still funny tho.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	sausage roll

Otabek peels back Yuri's foreskin and giggles, holding it to his face, he chuckled once more. Yuri, confused, with a grim look on his face, simply asks - "what's so funny about my 6 and a half incher?", Otabek, giggling, replies steadily.

"Sausage roll," He then takes a big chomp out of Yuri's penis and Yuri screams at the top of his lungs as blood fills Otabek's mouth and he rips off his penis.

"W-Why would you do that?!" He questions, out of breath, "M-My 6 and a half incher!"

Otabek straddles him, still chewing his penis - "Now.... you have no inches" he whispers erotically

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask why I wrote this. It's just a joke. I swear to God.
> 
> I do have a real Otayuri story coming out soon though so you know if you wanna stick around and see what that's about I'd appreciate it
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry. I apologise. I know you just wasted a few moments of your life you will never get back. I know this is gonna get me blacklisted by the YOI fandom. 
> 
> Still funny tho.


End file.
